


Sora and the Eros

by scwalkerxxx



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Breeding, Cum Inflation, Gay Sex, Heartless - Freeform, Hyper Size, M/M, Monsters, Porn, Self-Lubrication, Size Difference, Smut, cumflation, gay porn, monster on human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scwalkerxxx/pseuds/scwalkerxxx
Summary: KH AU. Sora, sex apprentice of Cid, encounters a massive new type of Heartless, one driven purely by lust and with a ferocious sexual appetite.





	Sora and the Eros

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by a drawing by my friend, the artist DizDoodz. You can find the drawing on my blog:  
> scwalkerxxx.blogspot.com

“Woah… slow down… we only just started… I don’t want to cum yet...”

Sora lifted his head up and let out the man’s engorged penis from his mouth with a POP.

“Aww, but I really want you to cum...I’m soooo hungry!!”

“S-stop!! No wait!!” As much as man wanted to enjoy more of the young keyblade master’s world-famous oral skills, he was no much for Sora’s expert mouth. Sora formed a tight vacuum seal around the base of his penis and milked it using his throat and tongue with all his might. In only a few seconds, the man was wildly convulsing as he unloaded inside the young keyblade master’s throat. Sora gladly gulped down the man’s cumload and burped in satisfaction, although it was less than he was hoping for.

“Holy shit… woah, thanks for that kid… you rocked my world. I gotta get back to my wife before she starts to get suspicious.”

“No, thank you mister! Next time you see me please say hi and we can do this again!”

The man walked away in post-cum haze, almost disbelief at how quickly the young hero had turned from innocent do-gooder into a back-alley cocksucker. Thank god Cid recruited him once he turned 18 and began his special “Whore Training”.

Sora stood up and patted his stomach. Although he had just swallowed a healthy cum-load, his stomach still grumbled. He was still feeling pretty hungry and started to go looking for some more men when he heard his name called.

“Sora! There you are, you fuckin’ cocksucker. Knew I would find you in the filthiest alleyway in Radiant Garden on your knees with some fresh cum on your face.” A gruff, tall muscular blonde middle-aged man appeared in the alleyway.

“Cid! Oops, you’re right, thanks!” Sora giggled and wiped some loose cum on his chin into his mouth and sucked it off his fingers. Sora then walked over to the muscular, gruff mechanic and started to unbuckle his pants as he descended to his knees.

“Good thing you found me, I was just about to go looking for some citizens in need of help! I’ve been doing exactly as you told me, raising Radiant Garden’s morale by pleasuring the stressed-out male citizens!” Sora started to loosen Cid’s belt and lower the zipper to fish out his extra-thick daddy cock.

Cid ruffled Sora’s spiky-hair. As much as he walked to pound out the young twink’s throat, he had more pressing matters to attend to. He moved Sora’s hand away from his crotch.

“Sorry kid, not right now.” Sora started to pout in disappointment. “Don’t worry though, I got something even better. The fairies an’ I were talkin’ and we figured you’ve been doing a great job in your trainin’. I doubt there’s much more we could teach’a. But we got’a problem and think now’s the time to show off your true skills and prove yerself as a master whore.”

“Oh no, Cid! I’ll do anything to help!” Sora sprung to his feet, ready to help out whenever he can.

“Follow me. I’ll fill you in on the way there.” Sora dutifully followed Cid like a puppy.

“You know how Heartless are people’s hearts consumed by darkness, and Nobodies are what's left behind right? Well, we used ta think that was all there was. But we found something recently that at first we thought was a Heartless, but is way more powerful.” Cid lead Sora to a warehouse on the outskirts of Radiant Garden. He opened the heavy metal doors. Inside, it was very dark, but Sora could vaguely make out something large near the center. As he got closer, his eyes opened in shock at the sight of a large, pitch-blake beast in front of him. It looked like an Invisible type Heartless, but it was more muscular, and it had an open, yellow grin that was drooling heavenly. Sora looked down and was even more shocked. This Heartless had a MASSIVE cock, hanging past its knees. It was the largest Sora had ever seen, and it too was dripping an amber-colored liquid onto the warehouse floor. Sora was shocked at this creature, and he could feel the hunger inside him growing, mixed with fear at the sheer size of the beast and his appendage.

Cid stood behind Sora and put his hands on the whore-in-training shoulders. He gestured to the not-Heartless.

“This, Sora, is an Eros. It’s a being made of pure lust. They’ve been popping up in various worlds recently, but we weren’t sure if they were gonna cause trouble. Turns out, they’re very bad news. They show up and infect people, making them insane with lust until the whole world devolves into a massive, violent orgy. Once the world is destroyed, they move on and infect the next one, like a virus. We don’t know how to defeat them. That’s where you come in.”

“Me…? What am I supposed to do? Do you want me to fight it?” Sora still couldn’t take his eyes off the Eros’s monster member.

“The more these things go without fucking, the more powerful they get. We captured this guy a week ago, and he’s doubled in size since then. Last time we measured that thing, it was 10 inches.” Cid gestured to the Eros’s semi-soft cock.

“H-how big is it now?” Sora asked, his voice trembling with lust and fear.

The corners of Cid’s lips curled up into a wicked grin. “Almost two feet I’d reckon.”

“Nobody has ever fucked one of these things and survived. That’s where you come in. I’ll be carefully monitoring you, and stop you if it gets bad. But if you can beat one of these, then we have a chance to save who knows how many more worlds.”

“Cid, what do you mean??”

“Fuck, kid, you’re dense. You’re gonna suck that thing off, and ride its cock until it cums, hopefully draining it of its power. Do you get it now?”

“Cid, I don’t think I can… It’s twice as big as the biggest I’ve ever taken… it’ll kill me!”

“I didn’t say it would be easy, did I princess? Besides, I know you’re ready. You’ve exceeded all expectations. I’d say if you can do this, you’ll graduate from a whore-apprentice to a full-on master slut! Besides, like I said, I’ll be watchin’ ya if it gets too bad.” Cid chucked.

“Ok, Cid… I trust you…” Sora stepped forward gingerly and approached the Eros. As he edged closer, the Eros began to struggle against the chains wrapping around his arms, chest, and legs, hold him in place. The beast was so massive, that Sora didn’t even need to bend down. He reached out and grasped the pure black cock near the tip. His hands were tiny in comparison and couldn’t even fit all the way around. The cock was also very heavy. The Eros groaned in anticipation, after having his true nature denied for week, he was finally going to do what he was made for: FUCK.

Sora lifted up the cock, now slowly growing in strength and getting erect. He inched his head closer towards the tip. The pungent smell of the Eros’s precum was overpowering, and he felt a fog overtake him as his mind got cloudy, his body relaxed, and his inhibitions disappeared. He stuck out his tongue and lapped at the head, pulling away a glob of pre-cum, thick and sticky, swishing it around in his mouth to get a sense of the taste. Sora was already a certified cum addict, but the Eros precum had to be the best he had ever tasted. He swallowed it down. He wanted more.

Sora opened his mouth as wide as he could, and guided the cock head into his mouth. It was tight fit, the size of a large apple, and Sora couldn’t fit it all despite his jaw being stretched to the max. He was able to fit enough to form a tight seal around the cockhead and slit, sipping down even more of the precum and swirling his tongue around the head. The Eros muscles bulged as he tried to pull on the chains even more, so he could wrestle control away from Sora. The fear in Sora was still there, but something else was overtaking him.

“C’mon kid, stoping being a wimp! I know you can take more, get it in there!”

Sora obediently grabbed the cock with both hands as he stretched his jaw even further and tried to fit more of the cock into his mouth. His mouth was completed full and he grimaced as he jaw was stretched, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

“MMfff, Mmfff” the young keyblade master struggled as he slowly fed himself more and more of the massive cock. With one great push he was able to force his jaws opens a little bit wider, and he head a “click” as his jaws stretched. But it was enough for an inch of of the Eros cock to enter his mouth, slide in and hit the back of his throat. Sora had no choice but to breath through his nose, as he throat and mouth were full and completely block off.

“Damn kid, don’t forget to breathe!” Cid called and chucked. He was enjoying watching the kid get roughed up for once. Sora had gotten too good, and the men of Radiant Garden were not a sufficient challenge for the young slut.

Sora continued to work the cock into his mouth slowly, taking it an inch at a time, making sure to breath through his nose. His jaw hurt, his eyes were stinging, and his nose was starting to get clogged up with snot. He felt like he was choking, but he couldn’t stop. Something inside him compelled him to force the massive monster cock further and further down his throat.

Finally, Sora was half-way there. He looked at the Eros’s crotch, which still seemed like it was a mile away. This was the most cock he’d ever taken before. He didn’t know if he could go even further. The Eros monster dong was so big that for him to deepthroat it, it would have go all the way to his stomach. Sora had plenty of mana in reserve. He knew he was going to have cast Curaga a couple of times at least.

“Don’t you dare fucking slack off kid!”

Sora desperately wanted to yell over to Cid, “I can’t! It’s too big”, but his jaw was stretched like an anaconda, while he had a massive snake stretching out his throat like a pelican. He was feeling lighthearted. He had to think quick, or he was going to pass out.

Suddenly, Sora realised that his feet felt wet. He reached back and felt his rear end through the bottomless panties that fairies had given him on his 18th birthday. Sora’s fingers were instantly covered in the thick, clear, slippery fluid. Sora was soaking wet, far more than he’d ever been. He was so focused on getting that cock down his throat he didn’t even realize his hole had turned into a juice factory, dripping copious amounts of pussy juice down his legs and onto the concrete warehouse floor. The juice was extra slippery and always made sure Sora never had to use lube…. That was it!

Finally, Sora knew what he had to do. With both hands he reached back and spread apart his ample bubble butt cheeks, and slathered his own pussy juice all over his hands. He brought his soiled hands over the Eros dick still lodged in his throat and slathered the remaining cock with his juice. Sora was proud of his own quick thinking! This will help it stay nice and slippery so I can fit even more!

Sora worked his hands, one hands dutifully bringing the juice and using it as lube to slick up the Eros cock, the other pulling it closer into his mouth. As it was coating the monster dick, Sora tasted his own juices for the first time and was surprised at the taste! It wasn’t as good as cum, but now he knew why some of the men in Radiant Garden loved to eat him out so much.

Sora inched closer and closer to the Ero’s crotch with a newfound determination. He was getting more and more lightheaded, but he wasn’t going to give up and disappoint Cid. He thought about how Cid was so kind to take him in and train him, about all the worlds in danger due to these Eros… He wasn’t going to let them down!

Sora’s eyes opened in shock suddenly, he gulped, but nothing went down. His throat, his mouth, was totally and completely filled. He felt his own stomach. Right at the top of his abs was a small, hard bulge. He had done it, one inch away from his nose was the Eros’s cock.

He looked up into the face of the monster, a look of pride as he had finally done it. It was met with an evil, sadistic grin from the beast. No...it can’t be. The look of triumph on his face was wiped off as Sora realized what was going to happen next.

Sora felt a rumble in the monster dick lodged all the way to his stomach. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t even swallow, as he felt a surge of cum travel from the base of the Eros’s cock past Sora’s lips, past his throat, past his esophagus, to deposit a huge load of thick, sticky, boiling hot cum directly into stomach. Sora’s eyes widened in shock and pain as his stomach expanded rapidly to accommodate the sudden surge of heavy liquid. Sora felt his own stomach, feeling like was inflating like a balloon.

Cid watched in shock. He wasn’t exactly expecting this to happen. His own jaw dropped and the cigarette he’d been smoking while he was stroking his cock through his jeans while watching the show dropped to the ground.

“Holy fuck… kid!! KID!!!? Sora, are you ok!?”

He rushed over to Sora as Sora started to gag. Just as he reached him, the firehose of Eros cum had slowed to a trickle, and the softening cock slid out of Sora’s mouth. Sora sputtered and gagged and his felt his throat gape. He couldn’t even swallow. His eyes rolled back into his head as he fell backwards. Cid reached him just before he hit the ground, and Sora gagged, sputtered, and hiccuped. A glob of cum came up and formed a bubble of his mouth, while more pure-white Eros cum dripped down his chin and onto his chest. His stomach was bulging.

“Fuck, kid I didn’t know how big that load was going to be. Damn, that must have been at least a dozen men’s worth! Are you alright? I--”

Cid was so concerned with Sora’s well being he didn’t realize what was happening right next to him. Despite Cid’s theory that draining the Eros of cum would sap it of its power, it had precisely the opposite effect. The Eros grew stronger and its cock became rock hard once more. Cid heard the nose as the beast teared off the chains keeping it in place. Before he had a chance to react, the Eros had backhanded him and sent him flying across the warehouse, crashing into the heavy metal doors. Cid fell to the floor with a thump, unconscious.

Sora began to come to his senses as he felt a large, claw-like hand grab one of his legs. His eyes opened and he spit up the remaining cum in his mouth. 

“Cid..? Cid!!!” Sora panicked as he saw his mentor across from him, unconscious, he tried to stand up, but the Eros pulled him up by his legs, and he landed with a THUD.

Sora looked back at the Eros. Its muscles were bulging with power. Its arms had thick, coarse veins running through them. Sora knew what was going to happen. “No…, wait… I can’t!!”

Sora had to think quick! Fira? No, this beast was too strong! Call for help? Who could hear him! Sora was going to have to fight him one-to-one. He was exhausted from the rough throat fucking he had just reserved 5 minutes ago. Sora made the choice!

“Protect!! Cura!!” he able to eek out these two essential spells, as the beast grabbed both of his legs, violently pulled them apart, and grabbed Sora close to him. Sora felt a wet, heavy THUD of a huge object over his back, ending at his shoulder blades. “Oh my gosh!!!”

The Eros chuckled at the look of his prey. He played his perfectly. Now he was going to get to enjoy the young twink. The Eros grabbed his onyx cock and brought the large head up against Sora’s pink pussy. It was soaking wet, as Sora lay face down in the puddle of juices he had created while deepthroating the Eros dick. Sora screamed at the sudden invasion as he felt the huge cockhead press against his well-trained cunthole. He was held down by a creature far more powerful than him. He could only hope that Cid would wake up soon and rescue him. He had his Protect spell would last long enough. “Cid, please wake up!!!” he called as the felt the first inch of Eros cock enter his pussy.

A mix of pleasure and pain surged through every nerve in Sora’s body as he hole was stretched more than it had ever been. He was lucky he was producing so much juice, as it helped ease the monster cuntwrecker deep inside him. Sora felt it go deeper into his guts. Suddenly, the beast stopped and started to withdraw his cock. “Oh god, is it over? Is he giving up?”

The Eros chuckled again. No, Sora wasn’t going to get away so easy. With just the tip of the head still inside Sora’s stretched out boycunt, the Eros grabbed both of Sora’s hipped and and in one second thrust forward with his hips and pulled back on Sora’s waist. Sora felt that battering ram of a cock enter him. Time felt like it was going extra slow as each of his defenses inside his pussy was busted through, sending stabbing pains and waves of pleasure to his body.

Sora screamed his head off as he felt like his insides were getting beaten with a huge, hard club of cock. He could feel that cock bust its way all the way inside him, until he felt the Eros huge, swinging orbs filled with cum slap against his legs. Sora struggled to lift his body as he realized he had, somehow, taken all two feet of cock inside of him.

Tears rolled down Sora’s face as the beast carved into him with his massive cock. Sora could feel all his innards spread apart to accommodate the huge invasion, the Protect spell keeping him intact and the Cura healing his wounds. Normally Sora took cock with no issue, but he was truly struggling to accommodate two feet of Eros dick.

His head throbbed, his body ached. The only thing kept him going was looking at Cid, realizing that if he failed the Eros would likely go for Cid next. I can’t believe I’m taking it all, it hurts so much… but it feels a little good too. I feel hollow, like Cid always said. It’s like I’m a real, human fleshlight…

Sora felt his eyes started to fall. His vision became foggy and white. I can’t disappoint Cid, I have to save him! Just then, Sora remembered Cid’s teachings.

“C’mon kid! Are you just gonna lay there and take it?! Don’t be such a fucking wimp! What did I tell you! Arch your back! Use your hips! Squeeze down on it! MILK. THAT. FUCKING. COCK!!! Are you a fleshboy or not!!” 

Sora pushed up with his elbows and raise his head up, arching his back. He shouted to Cid lying across from him.“I”m a fleshboy! I’m a slut!! I’m not going to lose, just you watch Cid!!” Sora squared his hips and started to push back to meet the Eros thrusts, he wiggled his hips and squeezed down with all his might as he milked the massive two foot Eros dick like a cow. The Eros was taken aback at his sudden burst of strength, but Sora was fighting not just for himself, but for his, friends, Cid, all of Radiant Garden, and all of the other worlds!

Sora’s thrusts grew more powerful as the Eros started to lose control, Sora pushing back until the Eros fell to the ground. Sora began posting himself up and down on the dick, grunting and moaning and he road the beast. He was fully in control, and loving every second of having that huge cock spear open his guts. The Eros began to groan as the keyblade master, and now master slut, used all of his cock milking skills to extract all that sweet semen. 

Sora felt the surge once again, but he was ready. The torrent of cum rushed through that cock and coated every single crevice inside of Sora’s guts, filling him up with cum. Sora looked down and saw his stomach expanding, like he was getting pregnant with the Eros seed. He continued his thrusts as the Eros began to whimper. Sora was still clamped down on that dick, he wasn’t going to waste a single drop. 

As Sora’s stomach expanded and that beastly cock rammed him harder, he felt a powerful wave of pleasure throughout every inch of his body. His whole body shook and convulsed while his whole clammed down even harder on the Eros cock. Oh god, it’s happening… I’m gonna… I’m gonna…

“CID!! I’m SQUIRTING!!!” Sora screamed as a copious amount of pussy juice shot out of his cunthole and covered the Eros with a splash. As the torrent of cum and the wave of pussy juice both subsided, Sora finally began to relax.

Finally, it was over, Sora struggled to stand again, his huge expanded cum-filled belly throwing him off balance. The Eros had now shrunken and shriveled up, having its energy sapped by Sora’s superior cock milking skills. Sora waddled over to Cid.

“Cid!! Cid!! Are you ok??”

“Wha--” Cid opened his eyes as he came to. Sora was standing before him, one arm holding his hugely expanded belly full of cum, dried semen covering his chin, chest and entire torso, cum dripping out of his pussy and down his legs onto the floor. Sora looked rough but triumphant, giggled as he burped a little bit from the cumload he had eaten from both ends. Cid looked over at the Eros who continued to shrivel up until it was nothing but a pile of black sand.

“Holy shit kid, how the hell did you do that? You look like you’re fucking nine months pregnant with twins! Well, I think I can now officially call you a master slut…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story please send me a message! I am always looking to chat with new people and bounce off some ideas! :)
> 
> scwalkerxxx@gmail.com  
> twitter: @scwalkerxxx


End file.
